Will the Light of Real Love Ever Shine For Me?
by Ladydoma
Summary: Vicious never wanted love, never wanted a relationship. Until he met Ami, a new Receptionist for the Red Syndicate Building...but is she really what she seems?


Will the Light of Real Love Ever Shine for Me?

By Ladydoma

Disclaimer": I own Like a few people Um yes This is another love story with an ass hole badguy BUT.,.My Bf and I have been doing some good Rps and I wanted to turn one into a ...please let me know how it is....hopefully Vicious aint too OOC. Oh yeah I dont own any lyrics..Also please Note My OC looks like the chick from A Knights Tale and 40 days and 40 nights. OH yeah also...This is based more around the 21st century rather then what the show is based off of. Please dont hate me for that. Ok then please read, review and most of all Enjoy.

All the dreams that I have had They lie shattered on the floor But I found what I was searching  
I've never wanted more I am forced to leave this life behind Your remaind behind the door  
But our love stays in my heart I've never wanted more I've never wanted more Please forgive me, but I have to leave Stand up proud and show no grief In this hour, I will pray That we'll be joined again some day Our love is stronger than the sun  
And will still shine, when I am gone I'm so afraid to cross this line Please hold me for one last time The marks I left, the deeds I've done Will remind the world of me Some hearts will bear my memory  
I've never wanted more Also these lines shall shine up high To show the people who I've been  
A loving man of pride and passion I've never wanted more I've never wanted more Please forgive me, but I have to leave Stand up proud and show no grief In this hour, I will pray That we'll be joined again some day Our love is stronger than the sun And will still shine, when I am gone  
I'm so afraid to cross this line  
Please hold me for one last time Forgive me  
Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me Forgive me  
Forgive me Please forgive mePlease forgive me, but I have to leave Stand up proud and show no grief In this hour, I will pray That we'll be joined again some day Our love is stronger than the sun  
And will still shine, when I am gone I'm so afraid to cross this line Please hold me for one last time -" Forive me" L'Ame Immortelle.

Chapter One: Meeting Ami

So easy to fall to simple pleasures in life...something Vicious rarely part took in, until monday morning. Whilst he stood before a candy machine. His ice blue eyes searched for what he might like to indulge himself upon. This was the morning where fate lead him to _Her......_

Monday Morning Office of the Red Syndicate Building.....

10:00 a.m....

The growling in his stomach grew irratating, Vicious sighed and sat back in his chair and lifted his gaze from his laptop screen, his katana which he had cased at his back had been pressed between him and the jet black long coat he normally wore. Brushing back his silver hair, Vicious glanced at his window, and blinked once as the snow gently fell from the sky.

Again...another grow in his belly. He sighed and opened his desk, his slender fingers counted through the few quarters in the top drawer and scooped them into his hand as he stood from his chair. Before he left his office he looked back at his jet black bird resting on a perch. It was then he left , closing the door behind him.

So now here he stood debating between a Butterfinger or Snickers. He smirked upon decided on a crunchy Butterfinger, so he slipped in the quarters and pressed the button D5( butterfinger) slowly however his smirk vanished as the candy bar got jammed in the machine.

Glaring at the damned thing he slammed his finger on the button again, still no go. So he shook it a few times. And when that failed to work he decided maybe to kick it, but as he took two steps back, his back bumped into another person.

"Oh my god." Came a call from the female hed bumped into. Making her loose her papers she had been carrying.

When he quickly turned his head to look at the woman, she was young looking with shirt dark hair and brown eyes, she had a beautiful kind face, dressed in a short deniem dress with red and black stripped tights, the shows she wore where flat green and white converse like shoes.

By the simple few seconds it had taken for him to look at her, he realized he had never seen her before, and that he had made her drop her papers.

" Oh shit, Im sorry." Vicious said and surprised himself, he was never one to apologize like that.

The young woman up at him from where she began to pick up her papers." Its alright." She began" After all I need to start watching where I am going." The young woman chuckled lightly.

Vicious smiled lightly and stared down at her" So do I." he began referring to that he needs to watch out sometimes too." Um here let me help you with that." Was he kidding himself? Helping someone he didnt know? Must have been the hunger in his belly.

The young woman smiled as he knelt down close to her and began picking up random paper" Thank you..." She had trailed off the moment they went for the same paper and they're hands touched.

Immedaitely Vicious moved his hand and let her slide the paper to herself." Um..sorry about that." Again another apology from his mouth. God what was he on?

The young woman smiled and blushed slightly" Its alright...Um your hand its...kind of cold."

Vicious shrugged" Its kind of cold in here" there was a long silence then he cleared his throat "So...Um whats your name?" He asked handing her a stack of papers.

The young woman smiled" Im Ami. Im the new receptionist here."

"Ami...thats a pretty name. I'm Vicious."


End file.
